


CountryHumans: An Acceptance Letter

by QueenAnt



Category: From Third World to First: The Singapore Story: 1965-2000 - Lee Kuan Yew, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries, CountryHumans - Freeform, Gen, Geography, Personified Cities, countryhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnt/pseuds/QueenAnt
Summary: Singapore received a letter of acceptance to Ivory College, one of the most exclusive and expensive colleges in the world. Malaysia, who was a second-year university student at the college found out and was happy for Singapore. She wanted to be a good senior to Singapore and hang out with him around town, but she has forgotten one critical detail. Unlike her, Singapore was dirt poor.[Singapore was once part of Malaysia. However, the union was characterized by distrust and ideological differences between the leaders of Singapore and Malaysia. On 9 August 1965, Singapore was expelled from Malaysia and became an independent nation. Since then, the two countries have fostered a complex and carefully cordial bilateral relationship.]
Relationships: Malaysia/Singapore (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	CountryHumans: An Acceptance Letter

Singapore looked at the letter of acceptance in his hand thoughtfully.

He was a little surprised that Ivory College, one of the most exclusive and expensive colleges in the world, had accepted his application. As a young man with a modest background, he had neither the wealth nor the network to gain a place. Many people were surprised that he even managed to make it past high school.

He wasn’t about to reject the opportunity though. He would do everything he could to get enough money for his tuition fees. 

“Hey, Singapore! What are you looking at? Oh, Ivory College! Is that where you’re going?”

Singapore turned around. It was his ex-girlfriend and neighbour, Malaysia, who was peeping over his shoulder. Their eyes met for an instant, then shifted away quickly. 

Malaysia was one year older than Singapore and a second-year university student at Ivory College. Although they came from the same neighbourhood, they were not in the same league. Malaysia was _old money_. Her personal assets ranged from plantations, forests, mines and even mountains. Singapore, on the other hand, had next to nothing.

That hadn’t stopped them from having a short tumultuous relationship. It was one of the most intense periods in Singapore’s life, and the memory of it still caused him moments of anguish.

Meanwhile, Malaysia was used to Singapore’s taciturnity and her lilting voice continued cheerfully, “How exciting! I can’t wait to show you around the town. There’s a café there that I really love. We can hang out there with Thailand and the rest. They have all kinds of interesting drinks there. It will be great!”

Singapore just listened and nodded without saying anything. As usual, Malaysia, with her wealth of resources, did not understand his difficulties. Instead of hanging out with her, he would probably have to wait on her as a part-timer in that café. Instead of sight-seeing, he would probably have to work on his assignments to keep his grades up for a scholarship. Everything that she got so easily as her birthright, he had to fight tooth and nail for every inch.

It was hard not to feel bitter and resentful. But then he looked at the letter in his hand again. The acceptance was a sign that hard work would be rewarded. He would rise up in the world. He would not always be poor.


End file.
